Fertile Moon
by Lady Yvaine
Summary: It has been roughly thirty years since Renesmee's birth. Johan and the Volturi have joined forces in a scheme to take their rightful places as masters of the vampire world, human world and everywhere in between. Together, they plan to announce a feat of scientific genius. A cure to the only vampiric weakness has been concocted. Vampiric volunteers are needed? Who will volunteer?
1. Chapter 1

"Someone is coming," Alice muttered from her perch on the windowsill. Her coal black eyes were glazed with a cloud of dull confusion.

"Alice?" Renesmee called from the doorway, her high, musical voice full of naive curiosity.

"Someone is coming, Renesmee."

"Alice, I don't-"

"We have a decision to make, and a path to take. For better or worse, there is an inevitable course." Alice sat rigidly, her stiff form was as still as stone.

Then Renesmee understood. "A vision, then," she muttered to herself, her brown eyes widening fractionally.

"This," she placed a hand upon her flat stomach unconsciously, "affects us all."

"Carlisle!" Renesmee's voice rose to an alarmingly high pitch. She took a small, hesitant step toward her aunt.

Alice turned her head sharply, her lightless eyes ensnaring Renesmee, trapping her in her tracks. "I'm afraid."

"Alice?" Renesmee reached her hands out to grasp Alice's arm, but Alice jerked away.

"She'll chose her- the baby. Rose will choose the baby."

"The baby?" Renesmee scrunched her nose. " I don't understand." She shook her head. Silky ringlets danced around her heart shaped face, tickling her flushed cheeks. "What baby? More importantly, whose baby? Talk to me, please, Alice."

Alice shuddered, her foggy eyes snapping wide open.

"You've just had a vision, haven't you?" Renesmee winced at her tone. The rough sound of her voice was just a shade away from being blatantly accusatory. "Carlisle should be able to help. Wait here."

"It's too late; his mind is made up. The wheel is in motion." Her eyes flooded with something- with regret, with anticipation? With yearning?

Renesmee could not decipher anything from Alice's abnormally unreadable expression.

"Carlisle!" Renesmee's voice rang through the quaint, classily elegant house, "it's Alice!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bella leaned forward, her black eyes blazing, as she watched her prey casually move up the path. The muscular, swift creature shifted, peering warily into the emerald treetops as if sensing her presence. Bella stood, frozen in a light footed, predatory stance. Her dark, rich brown hair fluttered in the gentle breeze that swept along the shoreline and up toward the tightly packed tree line where she hid. The savory creature gave its surroundings one last scan before continuing on its journey.

"That's right," she coaxed in a whisper, "keep going. Don't turn around."

The delicious creature paused once more, sparing a glance back at her. A knowing, coy grin spread across its face.

Bella rolled her eyes, "How long have you known?"

Edward shrugged, "five minutes, maybe," he shrugged again.

Bella groaned, "I've only been stalking you for five minutes or so," she said, her eyes narrowing on her mate.

"Precisely," Edward grinned, cocking a brow.

"You've ruined my fun, Edward," Bella complained, pouting.

"How rude of me. Shall I turn around and prance off as if I haven't seen you?" His smile was a mix of indulgent adoration and sympathetic amusement.

As a way of responding, Brlla stuck her tongue out and spun on her heels, leaping gracefully back up the path to the Cullens' home.

"Now, now," Edward called from behind her. "No need to get angry with me, love."

She ignored him.

"Bella," Edward called again, his voice growing deeper, a warning there.

Instinctively, she turned her head, "Yes? As she turned, a brilliant blur of fiery bronze and palest marble white shot toward her. With an annoyed hiss, she darted into a tangle of trees.

Edward let out a low chuckle as he approached the slim-trunksd tree his wife crouched behind. "Bella, love, come out." A faint rustling from above met Edward's ears. He searched the tree line, finely catching sight of a slender leg that dangled mere yards above his head.

"I see you," he crooned, "Come down."

Bella's tiny, irritated snort satisfied him; she would come down, he knew.

And she did. Bella leered down on him from where she crouched on a tenuously slim tree limb, a sneaky smile on her lips. "As you wish, Edward." And with that, she sprang, diving downward, until her body made contact with a sturdy solid surface- Edward's chest.

The two toppled to the soft sand, rolling a few feet before halting beside a flat boulder.

"Caught you," Edward whispered as he shifted to plant a kiss on his wife's cheek.

Bella jerked away, her dark eyes gleaming with mischief. In one, expert motion, Bella was on her feet, poised to bolt. "Oh, did you now?"

"Tease," Edward bit out as he, too, jumped to his feet.

"Say I win or else," Bella's tone held a promise of revenge.

"Or else?" Edward's eyes widened questioningly.

"Or else," she confirmed, cocking a hip in a way that reminded Edward of Rosalie.

"Fine," he raised his hands in supplication, "I surrender."

Bella beamed victoriously, "Good," her eyes twinkled as she leaned toward her husband. "Now for my prize."

Edward moved in closer, his mouth going to the hollow of Bella's soft neck. "Oh, Bella." He breathed in her familiar scent before he placed a tender kiss in the place he'd so often fantasized about biting.

"Let's go home," Bella murmured, craning her neck for him. "Please, Edward."

His hand at her hip tightened, "Yes, love." He met her eyes, "Whatever you want."

"Carlisle!" A high, childlike shout curdled the humid air.

Bella went rigid with foreboding as she tore herself away from Edward, "Renesmee," Bella breathed, her wide eyes shot up in the the direction of the Cullens' seaside manor.

Edward tensed, "Trouble."

Without another word, both Bella and Edward surged forward on deft feet, racing swiftly in order to reach their distressed daughter.

-Author's Note-

I hope you guys enjoy this. The first chapter was really fun to write. If you'd like to read more, if you have questions or notice an error, please comment below.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"I assure you, Carlisle, I am perfectly fine," Alice promised for the tenth time in the past hour.

"But your vision-" Esme protested, her golden eyes drowning in maternal concern.

"My vision," Alice interrupted, folding her bare arms over her tiny chest, "is an inevitable complication."

"A complication that you refuse to share with us," Edward snarled, exasperated with his favorite sister. He threw up his hands, moving toward his mate instinctively.

Bella rested a pale hand on her husband's bicep. "I trust Alice in this decision, Edward."

Jasper shifted ever-so-slightly to stand beside Alice, a protective arm twining around her waist. "Darlin', what's wrong? What did you see? You scared Nessie half to death."

"I'm sorry, Jas, but I can't tell you-any of you. You'll know soon enough, anyways." She wriggled free of Jasper's strong grip, swiveling to face her family. "Bella trusts me. The rest of you must trust me, too. I know what I'm doing." She sighed, pausing to meet the eyes of every person present, "I cannot disrupt the chain of events. By telling you, I endanger our family."

Bella sucked in her bottom lip, her dark eyes held a pensive intensity. As she spoke, she watched Alice. "I trust you, Alice, I do. But even I feel... uneasy."

"Oh, Bella," Alice huffed, exasperated, "Fine, I'll tell you one thing; you're right to be uneasy. Your feelings are not unfounded. But if we play our cards in exactly the right way, we may come out unscathed." Alice turned on her heels and swished off in the direction of the Cullens' cavernous garage.

"Alice!" Esme and Jasper called in unison, flying after her.

Alice's aggregated huff could be heard, even after the manor's backdoor slammed behind Jasper's retreating form.

"Well, that was fun," a deep, husky voice drawled from the back corner of the Cullens' homey parlor.

Edward let out an annoyed snarl, "stifle it, wolf."

"Whatever you say, pops," Jacob replied, his tone playful.

"Jacob!" Renesmee warned as she rose from the white, suede sectional to stand beside her mother. "Dad," Renesmee turned to Edward, her eyes, a melting creamy, chocolate brown, "I'm worried."

As she aged, Renesmee began to voice her opinions, instead of employing her own, special form of communication. Still, whenever she spoke, Bella could not help but pause and listen. Renesmee's voice was reminiscent of a thousand violins, weaving Bella's favorite sonata; high and tender and devastating in its beauty and intricacy.

"I know, Nessie," Edward murmured, "I am, as well."

Hours later, Renesmee stood by the high, one-way windows that overlooked Astoria Beach. Fiery red and gold clouds seeped into the swirling, clear blue waves of the evening's low tide. Renesmee adored the ocean-she loved nature, in general. The solace it granted her was nearly incomparable, only matched by the serenity her Jacob brought to her.

Jacob.

Impulsive, headstrong, overprotective Jacob.

Though she loved him with every bone in her body, he still drove her completely, impossibly insane.

Jacob.

His name brought a shy smile to her lips. Where was he? Probably out riding with Emmett or wrestling with her father. She shook her head, chagrined.

"Ness," hissed a low voice by her elbow.

"Alice," Renesmee replied calmly.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Alice nudged Renesmee's shoulder, "if I scared you-"

"You did."

"I'm sorry, Nessie,"

"I know you had a vision, and that isn't your fault."

"That," Alice sighed, leaning her head on the glass, "is not entirely accurate."

Renesmee blinked once, "excuse me?"

"I've been having similar visions for weeks, each more intense than the last. At first, they were very abstract and clouded- that happens sometimes. As of yesterday, however, the visions became frighteningly exact."

"Why Are you telling me this? When Carlisle and Jasper asked you earlier, why didn't you tell them any of this?" Renesmee allowed her shock to leech into her tone, as well as her face.

"Because you -like I- will be playing the part of the observer. As with my visions, you will have little control over the actions of those around you."

Before Renesmee could open her mouth to protest, Alice tightened her grip on Renesmee's elbow. "No, I'm sorry, but you can't do anything to hinder the events to come. We'd lost hope. Ha! There was no hope. But-" Alice broke off to cup her niece's face tenderly, "we've been yearning for this chance for ages. Rosalie would give her life- her eternity with Emmett- for even the possibility. And Esme," Alice shook her head, pursing her lips, "she wants what she almost had. Carlisle wouldn't begrudge her this opportunity. On the contrary..." She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And you, Alice?" Renesmee asked, almost in trepidation.

She nodded, "I, as well."

The two women shared a resigned, knowing look before Renesmee leaned away from the window and wordlessly fled the house, in search of a place to contemplate Alice's ominous divining.

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Yes, as you may have noticed, this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter. Not much happened in the way of real plot development. I'm sorry for the lack of content. The next chapter will be posted soon. In the next chapter, the Cullens are thrown for a loop. Leave your guesses as a review!


	4. Chapter 4

As dawn crept closer, bursts of crimson lighting the early morning sky, the stars receding behind a veil, Renesmee dragged herself out of a restless slumber. She hadn't found sleep yet, and she doubted she would. Sighing in regret, exhaustion riddling her muscles, Renesmee exited her spacious, cozy bedroom and sluggishly shuffled down the curving staircase. The thick, plush, sapphire carpet curled between her toes- a comfort to her. The floor under her bare feet gave no sound as she moved- a boon given to her by her vampire genetics.

Renesmee bit her lip as her hand brushed along the wooden banister. The thick band of her ring dug tenderly into the skin of her right ring finger- Jacob's ring. Brushing her fingertips along the wide, silver band, Renesmee traced the engraving. She smiled. The trail of impossibly tiny paw prints encircling around an entwined J and R.

His absence cut like a knife.

Jscob had left her at around midnight, a soft apology on his lips as he crept from her bed. His old pack- snow led by Emily and Sam's eldest son- needed his advice on some big, bad werewolf matter. Jacob wouldn't tell her anything more, to her annoyance. He never kept secrets from her. Ever. At least, not until Adam Uley called.

Renesmee scoffed. Fine, let him have his secrets. He could have his secrets. Maybe they could keep him warm at night. The vengeful thought crossed her mind, then drifted away- discarded. A pang of loneliness struck her right in the gut. Hell, she missed her Jacob. His absence throbbed in her blood. She couldn't even close her eyes for fear of seeing him there, too.

"No," Renesmwe breathed to herself. "No, you can do this." She would be fine without him- more than fine. He would only be gone for a week, at most. Then he would return to her, with his cocky grin and sparking eyes.

Squaring her shoulders, Renesmee walked to the dimly lit kitchen, with its modern amenities and sleek, marble countertops. Though she mostly fed on blood,- animal, to her disdain- Renesmee favored a handful of human delicacies. Chocolate, for one, was a quite delicious treat. Tugging opened the door to the metallic refrigerator, she yanked out the square box and flipped off the Lid. Mouth watering truffles sat, nestled in thin, crinkling paper.

"Mmmt," she hummed her satisfaction as she plucked up a piece of dark chocolate and popped it into her awaiting mouth. Bittersweetness burst against her tongue as a Renesmee chewed, warmth melting down her throat. It was almost as good as blood- almost.

A firm knock at the French doors, just off of the large kitchen startled Renesmee from her her early morning rendezvous with paradise. Her head snapped up, ears pricked in awareness. The sharp tap came again, more imperious this time.

Though ceaseless silence filled the interior of the manor, Renesmee felt rather than saw her family shifting, slinking their way to her. No doubt they'd suspected the intruder's approach before the intruder had even stepped foot on the property.

"Nessie," her father'a calm whisper caressed the air, soothing her pounding pulse.

"Open the door, dear," Esme said, stepping out from behind Carlisle, her gaze steady.

Carlisle nodded encouragingly, giving her a confident smile.

The remainder of the family filtered in behind Esme and Carlisle. Emmett, Jasper and Roaalie took defensive stances, their bodies tense. Alice and Renesmee's mother stood stock-still, stiff in waiting.

Nodding, she scurried over to the French doors, throwing them open. The crisp, whisper-thin curtains billowed in the brisk wind blowing up from the beach. Out of the early morning dew stepped two figures-two vampiric figures.

Bella let out a gasp, her gaze narrowing on the advancing figures.

A playful chuckle rose from one of the figures.

Edward snarled, tightening into a crouch.

"Be calm, my son, l Carlisle soothed, patting Edward's shoulder.

"I can't stand him," Edward grunted, flexing his jaw. "The things he thinks about Bella-" he broke off after receiving a warning glance from his adoptive father.

"Relax, Edward," a deep, cocky voice voice advised him. "I won't touch your mate. Look, yes. But touch." The vampire clicked his tongue.

"What does the Volturi want with us now, Felix?" Jasper called, folding his arms over his broad chest.

"We come in peace," the other vampire, Dimitri replied, his time implying otherwise. "Peace."

"Peace?" Bella rolled her eyes.

Edward's hand on her arm tightened. "Peace." Edward shifted uneasily, a pained look replaced his aggressive snarl. They've come to offer us-"

"Stop!" Alice clamped a vice-like hand on her favorite brother's upper arm. "Let hem talk, Edward."

"Alice," Felix tipped his head at her. "You look well."

"Just tell them, Felix," Alice bit out, atypically agitated. Her odd twitching was unusual for a vampire. Still, Alice tugged anxiously at the sleeve of her pale blue sweater, uncoiling a thread of the cashmere material.

Felix grunted. "Eager, aren't we?" He allows a lazy, sharklike grin to touch his lips.

"Aro sends his regards," Dimitri cut the tension in the room. "And," he sidled closer, pacing nearer to the Cullens, "invited you all to Voltara for a special announcement of the utmost importance to our world."

Felix sighed, irritated that his fun had been taken from him. "He expects your arrival promptly. Aro, as you know, is not a patient man."

"What sort of announcement?" Rwnesmee asked, her voice clear and curious.

All eyes flicker to stare at her.

A rosy blush flooded her cheeks, but her gaze remained steady. "Is it... about me?"

Felix's grin widened, almost a leer as he assessed her. "Renesmee," he crept closet. Obviously he liked what he saw. "No, this announcement has very little to do with you. Still," he turned back to her family reluctantly, "it very quickly could become your future." His gaze seemed to settle on Alice.

Alice met him with a steady stare of her own. "I'll say nothing, Felix."

He nodded once. "Good. Well, we will look forward to our reunion in voltara."

"One week," Dimitri uttered, backing out of the house slowly.

One week.

Those two, simple words hung in the air like a noose, tightening around the Cullens' relatively carefree life, suffocating them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's eyes darted about the dark, sparsely appointed parlor. Eight pairs of eyes met hers in turn. Edward's topaz eyes gleamed with a fire he barely showed as of late, one protective arm wrapped around each member of his newly acquired family; Esme and Jasper's wild concern flared, their irises large; while Rosalie and Emmett leaned beside against the white couch, their jaws set and their lips thin and tight. Bella met Alice's eyes, sympathy battling with anxiety within the liquid gold color.

Renesmee was the first to speak, waves of copper hair swirling around her cherubic face as she snapped her head up. "Alice," her wispy voice was hesitant, "is there anything you can tell us- anything at all?"

Alice sighed. They knew she did. She had given away as much earlier. Regret twisted deep in her gut. The fight with Edward and Rosalie has gotten out of hand, escalating much too quickly for her peace of mind. Their falling-out of sorts was a regrettable casualty of her mission. She'd be a martyr then.

"Why so grim?" Esme asked, her eyes searching Alice for any signs of harm, as a mother would.

She would make a wonderful mother. Esme deserved to be a mother.

"I'm fine, I assure you, Esme."

Esme's mouth pursed, but she kept silent, her hands tightening around Carlisle's forearm.

Edward's sharp intake of breath shifted her attention to her favorite brother.

"What did you just say?" Dazzlingly astonished, bewildered eyes bored into her.

"I said I'm fine, Edward," she said impatiently.

"Before that. You aid-about Esme-" He met his adoptive mother's quizzical expression.

Alice held back her instant reaction to his revelation. Oh, Edward. He was ever-observant... and relentless.

"Edward, I can't explain it. Please allow me to explain- and I will. At least, I'll explain as much as I can." Alice twisted the hem of her cream blouse in her hands.

He nodded stiffly, tugging Renesmee closer into his side. She didn't protest as Alice expected her to, but instead buried her face into her father'a shoulder.

Alice exhaled before she began to speak, releasing the fistful of her blouse, smoothing the sheet fabric. "The Volturi have an announcement to impart. They've made a discovery- a monster pus, fantastic discovery; creating life- or a sort of life. They wish to share this.. breakthrough with those they deem worthy, or those they wish to have in their debt. They will not take any refusals. We are summoned, therefore we must attend them."

"What is this discovery?" asked Carlisle shrewdly.

"They- Aro mainly - have found a source of great power. This is all I can safely tell you all. Please believe me," Alice entreated.

"Then we must go," Renesmee piped in, finally squirming free of Edward's security.

"You will not be going anywhere, Nessie," Edward snapped, attempting to grab her by her slim shoulders .

She deftly avoided his grappling, moving to stand defiantly beside Rosalie. "I'm not a child anymore, Dad. You can't-"

"She comes," Bella said quietly, "I won't leave her here."

"She is supposed to come with us, Edward," Alice's tone brooked no rebuttal.

"When do we leave?" Renesmee asked, the eagerness in her high voice clear to all.

"Tonight. We leave tonight." Carlisle spoke clearly, calmly, then straightened and strode from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Cushions squeaked, protesting the shift of

Edward's weight. He was nearly as restless as his mate- nearly. Bella placed a white hand on his knee, squeezing lightly. Their eyes met, and a single thought seemed to pass between them.

Renesmee watched her parents from the corner of her eye, visibly twitching from the absence she felt. Her parents loved each other, that Renesmee knew as surely as she knew her own name. Their love for one another usually warmed her to the very tips of her toes, but as the small plane knocked against the rough ground beneath them, Renesmee suddenly felt disheartened. Where was he? Had he arrived safely? Did he miss her? Thoughts circled her mind, as if her brain hosted it's own personal monsoon season.

A cold hand clapped down on her shoulder. Looking up into the gold eyes of her adoptive grandfather brought a smile to her face.

"Hello, Nessie." He returned her fleeting smile. "We'll be disembarking momentarily."

She nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about... Them- the Volturi, that is." Carlisle moved to sit in the empty seat beside her.

Renesmee nodded again.

"The last time you came into contact with them-" he began.

"I remember."

It was his turn to nod. "They will remember you as well, have no doubt about that."

"I assumed as much," she quipped.

Her grandfather's eyes twinkled with a hint if amusement, "I know. Regardless, I hope you'll take my advice to heart when ai say that you should make as little an impression on them as possible. The more unremarkable you appear, the fewer complications we can expect from this little expedition. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I understand completely. But Grandfather?"

He turned back to face her, "Yes, Nessie?"

Her tone was flat when she spoke. "You know as well as I do; the Volturi never forgets."


	7. Chapter 7

After carefully disembarking, the Cullen family filed out of the hanger and glided down the narrow hall that opened into a rainy morning in Italy.

5AM, read Carlisle's chrome watch. He sighed, his shoulders tense and militarily straight. Esme, noticing her mate's unease, laid a soothing palm upon Carlisle's lower back, murmuring to him under her breath. His tight smile was an unconvincing one, but Esme knew her mate well enough not to comment.

"There should be a vehicle airing for us," maid Alice, her sharp gaze scanning the terrain.

"They'll be here," Carlisle assured her. To Bella, however, his words sounded like a threat.

Rough, grainy crunches of the gravel road signaled the arrival of a gleaming, black Hummer, as if summoned by Carlisle's steady assurances. Nine heads snapped around to face the direction from which the vehicle drove. Still miles in the distance, the dark Hummer sped along, weaving deftly along the uneven road.

Edward's jaw tightened as he surveyed the approaching car, his eyes full of calculation. "Who do you expect they'd send?"

"Not Jane, surely," Rosalie whispered, her eyes widening.

Edward laughed, his voice like shards of glass. "Not her. Not Alec, either. No, Aro would not be as tactless as that. He'll send a diplomat- a peacemaker. For all appearances, this is a sort of unveiling. They'll want us to be willing and relaxed; not on guard."

"They don't know us very well," Emmet snorted his disgust.

"No," Jasper breathed, his voice neutral. "They're in their element here."

Alice brought his large hand up to her mouth, kidding his palm softly. "And yet, we shall have the upper hand in the end, I think." Alice offered him a confident smile she didn't quite feel in her heart.

Just then, the sleek Hummer swerved, halting to an abrupt halt beside the assembled Cullen coven. Swiftly, without a pause, the motor cut off, the driver's door was thrust open and a pair or heavily muscled legs swung out, landing in the dirt.

Renesmee inhaled a sharp breath, her small hands knotted in front of her. From behind her, Esme laid a tender hand on Renesmee's arm instinctively. Esme's touch was cool against Renesmee's skin, comforting her a degree. Still, her heart rate shy rocketed when the man slipped free of the vehicle and straightened.

"It's you," Edward growled gruffly, shoving Bella behind him.

She resisted, jostling her mate in annoyance. "Edward, stop. I'm all right."

"Yeah, Edward, let the girl take care of herself," the man drawled, turning to face them.

Felix.

"You," Jasper muttered, tensing in readiness.

"I'd say 'nice to see you'," Felix replied conversationally, "but, well, you can recall our last meeting." Felix shrugged, managing to adopt an apologetic expression.

"Indeed," Edward snarled, flexing his jaw.

Felix's eyes seemed to light up at the prospect of a brawl. "Wanna play, Eddie boy?" he asked, his voice teasing, with just a hint of menace.

"Felix?" A feather-soft trill sounded in the balmy air. The passenger side door was shoved outward. A pair of pale, slim hands slipped around the edge of the door as a fair head appeared.

Felix's face slackened at the sound of the very feminine voice. His entire demeanor relaxed and his face suddenly opened into a glorious grin. "Come here, my darling," he called.

The fair heiress female nearly purred at his endearment as she tentatively stepped out of the Hummer.

Every pair of golden eyes locked on the delicate vampire's abdomen, swollen and slightly distended.

"How can it be?" Carlisle gaped openly, uncharacteristically gawking.

"Is she...?" Esme couldn't bear to finish her sentence, bewilderment and aching hope clear in her expression.

"Danika," Felix said proudly, "come meet the Cullens, please."

The fragile looking girl pranced forward gleefully, her wheat colored hair swinging at her lower back, flouncing around her childishly round face. "Hello," she greeted the Cullens timidly.

If she had been human, Bella was sure this Danika would have blushed beet red. Bella liked her instantly, despite her association with Felix.

"This is my Danika," Felix placed a possessive palm on the girl's hip, dragging her against him. "my mate."

"Congratulations," Alice said in a soft voice, her eyes darting between them.

Felix grunted at that. "Aro has sent me for you," he informed them in a successful attempt to change the subject. "Your suites at Voltara have already been seen to. I hope you packed for an extended stay." His sharklike grin made Alice's skin crawl, though she'd already seen his meaning in a vision earlier that day. He wasn't referring to a duration of time.

"You'll love Voltara," Danika prattled, her eyes slight. "Everyone is so welcoming and kind."

Her jubilant tone was infectious. Bella offered Danika a weak smile. "I'm sure we'll love it."

Danika seemed to accept her answer, beaming widely, her dimpled cheeks full as a chipmunk's.

Felix ushered everyone into the vehicle before striding around to the driver's side and climbing in deftly.

Esme remained in awe as the Hummer wound up a steep hill. From her place between Carlisle and Alice, she could just see the plump curve of Danika's belly. The faint, buh-bum, buh-bum of a heartbeat thrummed in her keen ears, almost deafening her. For her, the life inside Danika was stifling- a taunt of the life she could never have.

Or could she?

Esme glanced at Alice from the corner of her eye. Alice met her adoptive mother's gaze unflinchingly. Though her eyesight was just as flawless as her hearing, even Esme couldn't decipher whether Alice's sharp nod was meant for her. Shifting, Alice wriggled, sliding her dainty hand into Esme's squeezing.

And that was all the affirmation Esme needed.

Danika was pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

"You'll just **love** it here," Danika broke the uncomfortable silence after a long, too tense stretch of time.

No one made a sound, not even Renesmee, though she yearned to reply snappishly- anything to shake the implacable pair in the front and passenger seats.

However, the silence did not halt Danika's oblivious excitement. "And," she continued, nearly bouncing in her seat, "the shopping in Italy is unparalleled. I must own at least three-hundred pairs of shoes. All designer brands. Of course, it is so very difficult to locate maternity clothing for myself, but I manage." Danika emphasized her cheery giggle with a gentle pat to her distended belly.

"You own more than three-hundred pairs," Felix muttered, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Interrupt me again and I'll double it to six-hundred," Danika warned, slapping his chest playfully.

"We're already out of space in our closet," Felix pointed put, as he turned a sharp corner, merging into a highly populated area.

"That's fine," she beamed innocently, "I'll just toss out some of your things. You won't mind, will you?"

Emmett barked out a laugh. "Sound familiar, Rose?"

With a huff, Rosalie pushed Emmett away from her, leaning closer to Remesmee, who shot Emmet an exasperated glance .

Felix met Emmett's eyes in the mirror, "women, eh, Cullen?"

Emmet shrugged, dropping his hand onto Rosalie's thigh. "I think I can handle her."

The Hummer began to slow, pausing before a large, metal gate. Felix leaned out of the driver's side window and pressed a button, discretely hidden between two stone carvings. A low, short beep sounded and the enormous gate squeaked open.

"This is new," Carlisle commented quietly.

"With the...recent changes we've had, Aro thought it best to heighten security. It'll keep out wandering human eyes, at the very least."

"Is this the only change?" Esme asked, "in security, I mean."

"No," Felix said shortly, guiding the vehicle into a long, smoothly paved driveway.

"You'll see," Danika offered, in an attempt to be helpful.

"You're hiding something," Edward murmured, "but you're being careful not to think of it. Clever."

"You'll know soon, anyway," Felix sighed in annoyance.

"Then what difference will a few minutes make?" Jasper asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"A world of difference, Cowboy," Felix answered, pulling the hummer into an underground garage and parking beside a lime green Fiat.

"Your belongings will be waiting for you at the villa that has been reserved for your... family," Felix informed them, sliding out of his seat and slamming the door. "Until then, you will wait patiently for the meeting to commence. I don't suppose you'd be interested in some refreshments?" Felix raised a teasing brow, focusing his question at Edward.

In return, Edward growled a few choice expletives under his breath, blistering Renesmee's ears. Bella narrowed her eyes at him, her mouth twisting in a half-smile, half-grimace.

"Follow me." Felix grasped Danika's know, leading her to a stone staircase, nearly hidden behind hulking, elaborate pillars.

The large group trekked soundlessly upwards, effectively ensconcing themselves into the center of the Volturi's stronghold. Two heartbeats- just unalike enough to be remarkable- pounded out fluttering rhythms. Though one was swifter than the other- Renesmee could discern her own humming bird beat- both signs of life were strong, clear and unmistakably human.

"Do you hear that?" Esme's face twisted in concentration. "It's faint; a fluttery thrum, like butterfly wings." Her arm tightened on Carlisle's.

"Oh, that?" Danika laughed, rubbing a circular pattern on her stomach. "I'm surprised you didn't notice before."

"I thought- but it was so faint..." Rosalie broke in, confusion etched in her furrowed brows.

"Our baby," Danika's proud beam grew to encompass herself and Felix.

"But how? It can't have a heartbeat. You're one of us. Our women cannot conceive. Our bodies are frozen at the moment the venom takes hold. I don't understand. I just don't understand." Carlisle continued to splutter, shaking his head.

"It's very hard to explain," Danika sighed, "but don't worry about it just yet."

"Why tell us this much? Why travel to retrieve us with Felix? What was the goal here?" Edward demanded, pausing on the stairway, just behind Jasper.

"Because," Danika answered, unperturbed by his cold tone, "my job was to endure you'd come- to draw your interest. And you're interested now, aren't you?"

Her mischievous tone set Edward's teeth on edge. "Maybe," he gritted out.

"So, Danika," Esme broke in, attempting to clear the unease, "how long have you been with the Volturi?" She shifted slightly, putting more distance between Edward and Danika.

"About ten years, or so," said Danika easily. "I was here , in Italy, studying art. I was lost in one of the main plazas. A man had grabbed me from behind, dragging me away into a deserted storefront, when.. all of a sudden, I heard a sharp crack, like a bolt of lightning. It was Felix. He saved me."

"From the other man?" Esme asked.

"Yes. He was a vampire. A newborn. He had been on a minor spree around Europe. Felix was tasked with his elimination. I would have been his last casualty. The newborn had just sunken his teeth into my right shoulder when Felix pulled my attacker up by the scruff of his neck. The pain- the burn of the venom was unbearable. By the time Felix finished with his prey, I was delirious, barely aware of him." Her voice had taken on an unusually frightened tone. She shivered, leaning against Felix. "But," the light returned to her speech, "Felix hauled me up and brought me here. After my thirst lessened and I could handle myself, Aro suggested my being sent away because I had no way to contribute. I understood, of course. But Marcus," here, Danika beamed anew, "He base me stay." A twinkle seemed to gleam in her ruby eyes. "He said I remind him of someone he'd lost, long ago."

"Didyme," Carlisle breathed. "It makes sense. You are very like her, from what I've heard of her- which is to say, very little."

"Marcus doesn't like to speak of her much, except to say how uplifting her spirit was- how he misses her beguiling ways. He mourn her still."

Her laments were cut off as they reached their destination. A tall, wooden door sat at the very top of the winding, stone staircase. Felix rested a hand on the brass knob, twisting in in his firm grip. "Here we are," he announced, throwing it open.

The Cullens steeped forward cautiously, surveying the enormous, lavishly decorated chamber. A low gasp sounded fom the depths of the dimly lit parlor. A number of gazes locked with each of the newcomers.

"Peter," Jasper noted flatly.

"Zafrina! Senna!" Renesmee called, running forward into the welcoming arms of the Amazonian vampires.

"Hello, Siobhan," Carlisle greeted the Irishwoman cordially, grasping her hand in friendship.

"Garett, what are you doing here?" Emmett questioned the scruffy vampire.

"Same as you, I reckon," Garett replied, nodding at Kate, ego stood just behind him.

"Which is to say, a mystery," Edward remarked, staring pointedly at Alice.

She pressed her lips together in a fine like, pacing over to a wide window that looked over a hill-encircled valley. "You know I can't tell you- any of you. Don't ask me again." Steel rang in her voice.

The quiet was broken simultaneously as chatter broke out, filling the room with low conversations, bouncing off of the rafters, floating around their acute, predator's ears.

"It's only a matter of time," Alice whispered, almost to herself. "Not long now."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

The good stuff comes in the next chapter! Please send me feedback on what you think of Danika. Also, I'm taking suggestions for her baby's name. It is a boy, so offer me boys' names, please. The winner will get a mention in the chapter in which he is born. I really enjoy your comments and predictions. This is my first story on this site, so please excuse me if it's a bit predictable. I'm throwing some twists at you in the next few chapters. I hope you don't see them coming, but if you think you do, let me know and I'll tell you if you're right or not.

That's for now!


End file.
